A Special Day
by Sherkoni
Summary: It's somebody's special day. Trouble is, no one knows it but him...


**Sherkoni: **Hm... 'nother one of my dinky one-shots. This ones less humorous though. Plez enjoi.

**A Special Day**

* * *

* * *

I'd never noticed before, but Genkai's shrine has a lot of steps. A _lot._ It felt like I'd been walking forever. I looked up, only to find that I had another three flights to go. 100 steps in one flight of stairs. I placed my boot against the old cement and forced myself to ascend seven inches higher, closer to my goal. Then it occurred to me...

Maybe it seemed like I'd been walking forever because I was walking so slow.

Yes. That was it. I just wasn't my quick self today. I figured it might be because my heart felt so heavy. Have you ever carried a heavy heart? It's like carting around a water-logged Kuwabara. It gets hard after awhile.

Today was a special day, and a horrible day at the same time. Today was the day my sister was born, and the world was finally graced with her presence. Today is also, unfortunately, the day the world was cursed with _my _presence.

I finally reached the door to Genkai's shrine. I didn't bother knocking or announcing my arrival in any way and walked in.

"Hiei-san!" I was greeted joyfully by my sister. She had been sitting cross-legged on the floor, busy with a craft, but she had immediately sprung to her feet upon seeing me. She rushed over and flung her arms around my neck in a hug. I made a low noise in my throat and consciously returned the favor by extending my arms around her small frame. I wonder if she knew she was the only person I allowed to share such a form of affection with me. Probably not.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, curiosity sparkling innocently in her eyes. Her arms were still around me, but I released her and stuck my hands safely into my cloak.

I managed to supply a very small smile. "I brought you something."

Her eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise and she finally took her arms off my shoulders to clasp them together excitedly. As soon as her touch left me, I felt the small warmth that had been present leave as well. "You did? Hiei-san, I have nothing for you."

"That's alright," I assured her. I looked down and pulled my right hand out of the coverage of my cloak, producing a small crystalline figure. It was of an angel kissing a raven. Even I had to admit that the quality was near perfect, it was beautiful and seemed to sparkle with sunlight, even in the dim lighting of the shrine. It had cost quite a bit, and I would know. I paid for it. I had made sure I didn't steal it. It, or the money earned to pay for it.

Yukina gasped beside me. "Oh, Hiei..." She momentarily forgot the caring title behind my name. "It's beautiful!"

She touched it in my palm, but didn't take it from me yet. "Like it?" I asked quietly.

"I love it!" She would probably never know how much it meant for me to hear her say that. This time the small smile was authentic.

"Good." I took a small breath before leaning forward and pressing the lightest of kisses upon her upper cheek. "Happy birthday," I whispered.

She stared back at me, her eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

The corner of my lips twitched a little. "I just knew."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes before the tears could form small gems. She bit her lip and gave me a sad look. "It's my brother's birthday too, today."

"Is it?"

"Yes." She sighed and glanced down at her new glass figure, fingering it softly. "I hope someone tells him happy birthday too."

The room suddenly felt a lot smaller. I could feel unwanted emotions rising in me, but I ruthlessly quelled them. I swallowed hard before softly answering, "Me too."

"Would you?" she suddenly asked hopefully.

I unknowingly took a step back from her hopeful gaze. "Would I what?"

"Say happy birthday to him?" Her cheeks blushed a little and she gave me a shy grin. "Just say it into the air. Maybe in his heart, he'll hear you."

I raised an eyebrow, remaining silent. My teeth bared a little in an awkward frown. What was I to say to that? Seeing my reluctant face, she giggled. "Like this," she said. She raised her head up a little and smiled. "Happy birthday, brother. Wherever you are."

I hadn't intended to leave so abruptly, but I couldn't stay anymore. I left in a smudge of black, leaving Yukina to gape after me. I raced through the woods next to the shrine, hardly feeling the branches beneath my feet. Moving so fast, the feeling could have passed for flying.

I finally stopped, resting my palm on the rough bark of a large oak tree, panting slightly. Glaring into the air, I brought a hand up to the front of my shirt and pulled on the material, shaking it. Three black tear gems fell down, hitting the grassy ground silently.

I slumped down to a sitting position across the branch, leaning my back against the trunk. I hated this day. And the fact that I hated it made me loathe it all the more. It was just any other day, it had no significant difference to the other days. Then why, I had to ask myself, did I never fail to remember it? I was playing into my own pity trap and it disgusted me.

I sighed and tried to tell myself that I didn't care. But I knew that maybe... however weak it might portray me to be... I did care. Just a little.

The wind picked up and blew my hair recklessly against my face, racing through the leaves above me. One poor, aging foliage was ripped from it's stem by the dancing blows. The wind died and it fluttered down. I watched it's descent until it came to a stop. Landing right on my nose.

I eyed it critically before reaching up and removing it. I twirled it in front of my face with detached amusement. Sighing, I said softly to the leaf,

"Happy birth–"

My words were cut short as a piercing sound rocketed through my ears, turning my brain to mush and my blood to ice. I gripped my ears painfully and let out a growl of agony. The whole tree was shaking violently, everything in my vision was ricocheting back and forth.

Then I realized it wasn't the that was shaking, it was my own mind. I couldn't concentrate - the sound was so deafening! I recognized it at once. The Makai Whistle. That stupid, confounded ferry girl! I was going to kill her if she was the one blowing air into that accursed weapon.

I took off towards the sound, hands planted firmly across my ears the whole way. Soon, I began to recognize the familiar surroundings of the ningen park. Painful though it was, I tried to pinpoint the exact location the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming from a small grove of trees in the far corner.

I was there in an instant, now choosing to walk instead of fly amongst the branches. Yes, the whistle was indeed being blown from inside this small grove of trees. Now struggling to even keep my eyes open and focused, I stumbled into the grove.

The second I entered the small clearing, the sound stopped, only to be replaced by a more irritating one.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIEI!"

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, my jaw literally dropping. My arms were grabbed and punched, people were hugging me. I couldn't understand what was going on, but I didn't like it. Yusuke placed the most ridiculous looking hat I'd ever seen atop my head and Koenma blew on a paper horn that extended the frills at the end right into my ear.

If I could have gotten myself to focus on anything and create any decipherable actions, I would have killed them.

"Happy birthday, Hiei!" I heard Botan's voice in front of me as she let out a squeal of delight.

I finally ripped the hat from my head and shoved Koenma away from me. "What in the nine hells–"

"We knew it was your and Yukina's birthday today," Kurama began to explain. "We're going over to Genkai's right now to celebrate with her. We knew we couldn't wish you a happy birthday there as well, otherwise people would figure out you born on the same day."

_How ingenious of him._

"So we decided we'd just wish you well right before we left," Yusuke said happily.

"We didn't think you'd want a party..." Botan began.

"How considerate," I managed to growl.

"But we still got you a present!" she finished.

Koenma grinned and produced a good-sized package, wrapped in green paper with a gold bow on the top. He extended it out towards me, but I only glared in return. "I don't recall asking you to get me any sort of gift," I said icily. "And don't expect one on your birthdays either, because I'd hardly feel indebted."

The only stared at me blankly, Koenma slowly bringing the present back towards him.

"Furthermore, celebrating _anything_ is not something I particularly enjoy." I stepped aside, and pointed with my hand. "You have a more important birthday celebration to attend to. And do _not_ ever wish me a happy birthday again."

I was appalled to find Kurama roll his eyes and the detective snicker. "Whatever, birthday boy."

They all filed out of the clearing, Koenma setting the present on the ground. Botan paused as she passed me. "Do you want me to bring you a piece of cake, Hiei?"

I felt my cheeks flush angrily as I glared. "No!"

"Your loss." She shrugged and kept moving.

Kurama was the last to leave. He paused and looked at me thoughtfully. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Nothing." He began walking again, and I was sure I was finally rid of them, but then he stuck his head out from behind one of the trees. "Oh... and Hiei?"

I looked at him quizzically.

"Happy birthday."

My fists clenched in annoyance, but he was gone before I could say anything. I stayed standing in the same spot for awhile, I was unsure how long. Slowly, I glanced over at the present. Was I really so desperate that I would open it? One more glance and I knew.

Yes.

I was beside it at an instant, holding it carefully in my hands. I slowly took the bandanna off of my head and opened my Jagan. But as soon as I probed to find it's contents, a shock sent my brain into a temporary headache. A mind block. Stupid fox.

Agitated, I slowly began to peel away the paper. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to rip it. I removed the green covering in one piece, setting it gently on the ground, placing the bow carefully on top of it. My hands paused over the flaps of the box. What was really in here?

They couldn't possibly know what I wanted. Unless they were indeed what they claimed to be. Friends.

Taking a breath, I pulled open the flaps, peering down at it's contents. A reluctant smile slowly spread across my lips.

"Happy birthday."

-End-


End file.
